My little Kitten
by CandyKitty13
Summary: This is a simple, delicious, one hit wonder of My Candy Love's favorite yaoi pairing! Uke- Castiel Seme-Nathaniel


My little kitten

Castiel was standing on the roof smoking, as usual. He kept the door slightly ajar for Lys and was facing away when he heard it open.

"Finally what took you so-"Castiel cut himself off as he saw the last person he wanted to see right now, Nathanial. His heart quickened at the sight of his secret crush, slightly flustered, though not sure of from anger, or something else.

"You do know this area is off limits right?" Ok anger. Castiel was slightly shocked as Nathanial turned and slammed the door, automatically locking it. He knew Nate would find it strange if he didn't retaliate.

"Yeah, but only a certain piss-ass president would care." He realized that he lost his usual bite and was startled to see Nate turn and face him, a smirk stretched wide on his face. Nate started walking towards him and Cas stomped his cigar and moved back, slightly intimidated. His back hit the wall, which was up to his neck, and his heart secretly skipped a beat as Nate's hands went on either side of his head. He shattered when he felt soft lips on his. He gasped and a tongue went into his virgin mouth, searching it till they both needed to breath.

"What a bad kitty you are, you should have told me you liked me. You left me hanging, and this is your punishment." Before Cas could ask how he knew, his shirt was shoved into his mouth and a warm mouth started exploring his chest. It went sliding along his abs as Cas tried to stifle his moans. He stopped holding them, causing the shirt to drop, as Nate's teeth nibbled on a nipple. Cas felt nervousness pool in his gut as, believe it or not, he was a virgin to this whole thing. It took will power alone to stop his moans and to speak.

"N-Nate. P-please don't!" Nate looks up at him and smirks, hands pinching at his nipples, then slowly working their ways down.

"Why not Cas? Don't you want this?" Hands rub Cas's erection and he can't help the moan, wishing the pants weren't there to block it. His face turns bright red as he remembers what he was going to say.

"I-I've never done this before a-and I d-don't know how! I'm not sure if I want this!" Nate just shakes his head and unzips his pants lowering his head. Cas doesn't know what to expect and yelps as warm heat engulfs his penis. His face red, he can only moan as Nate starts to bob his head up and down, humming around his cock. He bucks his hips, causing Nate to press down, preventing him from doing so. "A-Ah! Ah Nyaa! More N-Nate I'm gonna-ah!" Cas's whole body shakes as he cums into Nate's mouth. Nathanial licks his lips, getting any cum he missed after swallowing. Castiel, still in a state of pure bliss, is unprepared as two fingers enter his ass as his pants are taken off.

"Do you like that kitty?" Nathanial teases as his fingers brush Cas's prostate, sending a wave or heat back into his erection. Cas can only nod as he loses himself in this unfamiliar pleasure.

"Ah, ah, ah! Y-yes, more! Please!" Nate removes his fingers, earning a low whine and a blush from Castiel. He takes out his own erection and holds it to Cas's face.

"Suck and lick kitty. The more you wet it, the less pain there'll be." Cas slowly kneels and puts his mouth over Nate's surprisingly huge cock. His hand roams to his own cock, now hard from the past treatment. Castiel purrs around Nate's cock as Nate's hands gently pull his hair. "That's enough kitty, now lay down and show me how much you want it." Cas lays down on his back, spreading his legs and using his fingers to spread his hole.

"P-please Nate! I-I need you inside! Please!" Nate takes in his lovers form. Red hair sticking deliciously to his forehead, cheeks a delicious red, lips swollen and parted, drool dripping down. He smirks once again and falls overtop Cas, hands on the red-haired male's hips. He gently eases his fat cock into Castiel's asshole. Cursing at the tightness, he waits as his lover squirms in pain.

"Neh kitty? You want me to tear you apart? Want me to make your hole permanently the width of my cock?" Cas bucks, taking in more of Nate's cock.

"P-please Nate! I-I want you t-to tear me apart! Please!" Nathanial finally compiles, thrusting deep into his lovers ass. Castiel screams in pleasure, panting as his meets each of Nate's thrusts with his own.

"Y-you like that slut? You're a slutty kitty aren't you?" Nathanial kisses Cas, drool ripping down his mouth as Cas moans into the kiss. Nathanial flips over, leaving Cas to ride him. Cas pushes himself down harder and harder, shaking under the pleasure coiling in his cock.

"Aaaahhhh! Ooohhhhhh! M-more! More! I want more of your sweet cock inside me! Hah! Ahhhh!" Cas screams and moans louder as he is flipped onto his hands and knees, barely able to keep himself up as Nate drills into him. Cas screams and climax's, tightening his ass around Nate's cock still thrusting into him. He pants and shakes, cum dripping from his ass as Nate buttons up his pants. His lips meet his lovers again and Cas shakily stands and puts his pants back on. He walks to the door and unlocks it, trying to hide the limp in his walk.

Let's just say that, not only did they not argue again, but they didn't come back to school that day. Two forms pardoning them both lay on the principle's desk, leaving to lovers to the rest of the day in each other's arms.

**This was pure Yaoi. I didn't really focus on a storyline so don't hate me!**


End file.
